True emotions
by Oreocooky
Summary: Edward and Roy celebrate Elysia's birthday party and get a little drunk. They dabble with some romance and wake up the next morning a little confused and awkward. The alcohol either screwed them or brought out what was already there. Ed X Roy


True Emotions

* * *

This is dedicated to you RenofAmestris. That's right. Just for you. Random fluffy short FanFic for Ed and Roy. I hope you enjoy, because I did this for you. I'm also procrastinating my English, so you'd better love this. OR ELSE!

Here we go!

* * *

Edward rolled over, feeling a rather comfortable mattress under him. His head spun with nausea, so he cuddled up to the warmth he felt next to him. Edward blinked, looking up. Warmth? There was a body in bed next to him. A _masculine _body next to him. A _shirtless_ masculine body. Worse. It was his superior's body; the flame alchemist.

Edward felt himself tense, remembering bits and pieces of last night. Hughes had thrown a party for Elysia. Once she went to bed, alcohol was brought out. Hughes let Ed have one glass, which turned to two and three and five… he lost count. He began racking his brain, trying to figure out what happened last night.

He remembered being completely drunk and Roy offering to take him home. They walked when Roy realized he shouldn't be driving. Roy's house was closer, and Ed was laying in Roy's bed right now, with Roy's still sleeping body next to him.

Edward lifted the blanket, eyes popping out of his head as he looked down. His cheeks turned crimson as he realized they were both naked.

*Flashback to last night*

Roy unlocked his front door after fumbling around with his keys for a bit. The blond entered his house, throwing himself down on the couch before taking his boots off. Roy closed the door, taking his boots off and going into the living room after Ed.

"I'm going to bed, Fullmetal." Roy was stumbling over his words. "D-d-don't touch anything-"

"Roy." Roy blinked, hearing his first name.

"y-yes?… … Edward?" Roy stumbled over Ed's actual name, not having used it for a while.

"Commere…" Edwards words were slurred together. Despite his better judgment, the raven haired man walked over. He soon realized the blond was remarkably fast for being wasted shitless. Edward stood up, grabbed the front of Roy's military jacket, and kissed him. Ed brought their lips together for easily 10 seconds, before talking directly into them. "I love you, Roy."

Roy was shocked, but melted in a wave of Edward's kisses. Edward kissed Roy's cheek and down his jaw line, already unbuttoning Roy's shirt. Roy reached his hands up to stop Ed, but they froze at the feeling of Edwards hand on his chest. It was remarkable. The metal of his automail was cold enough to wake him up.

"E-ed."

"Shh. Don't talk." Edward was talking into Roy's neck, nibbling at it. Roy hissed out of pleasure as Edward pinned him against the wall, pulling his shirt off and kissing down Roy's chest. He was all over Roy.

*End Flashback*

Edward sat paralyzed on the bed, blushing with fervor as he dropped the blankets back down. The man next to him stirred, rolling onto his back and rubbing his head. "Shit… hangover…" He blinked, squinting at the morning light and staring at the ceiling. Edward felt so incredibly awkward as his entire face was going red. His superior… in bed next to him. Well… he was technically in his superiors bed. Even better… he could lose his job. They both could!

Roy blinked, rubbing his eyes. He seemed to be aware of Edwards presence in his bed. The boy sat up, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly and trying desperately to hide the sight of his blush from the man he'd loved last night.

Roy gave a small, uneasy laugh, unsure how Edward would feel or react. Edward might have enjoyed it, or he might yell and throw something. Roy really wasn't sure. It was such a wild night last night. He looked over at the blond who would not face him. "Soooo…"

"So…" Edward was staring at the ground at a couple articles of clothes, namely pants and boxers. Shirts and jackets must be downstairs still. "Listen…" Roy clenched his teeth, ready for the yelling that was about to ensue. "I'm really sorry about last night…"

Roy's jaw went slack in astonishment. "You're sorry?…" He saw the boy's face go beat red as he gave a small nod. "About last night…?" Roy watched the blood boiling and was almost amused. Edward wasn't mad. He'd _enjoyed _himself. Roy felt a smile pulling at his lips.

"Yeah…" Edward goes to get out of the bed when Roy grabs his wrist.

"Don't go yet…" Edward turned around, meeting Roy's raven black eyes for the first time.

"Listen… I was wrong last night. I was way out of hand and being drunk and all-" Roy leaned forward, pressing his lips against Ed's.

"You talk too much." Edward's face was going crimson again.

"But you can't just… I mean…" Roy perked his eyebrows, pecking Edward on the lips again. Edward blinked, staring him down. "We were drunk…"

"You know what I think?" Roy captured Edwards mouth with his again, staying for a minute or so. "I think that the alcohol only helped bring out what was already there." Edward's cheeks went pink again with another kiss as he closed his eyes, awkwardness melting away.

* * *

Please rate and review


End file.
